Paseo
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Estaban fuera de la oficina del Hokage, Kurama se encontraba más serio que antes, pues apenas pusieron un pie en la torre Hokage las miradas de los hombres no se hacían esperar, habían desde Genins hasta jōnin y ni hablar de los AMBU que andaban merodeando por ahí, eso sin contar los que llevan desde el inicio recorrido como parte de su guardia personal y la del Hokage..


**HOLA… he regresado con un nuevo one-shot, lo imagine mientras escuchaba algo de cult to follow, y tengo un lemon a la mitad de mi hermoso NaruHina, pero lo subiré en estos días apenas lo termine, bueno les dejo para que lean y me dejen alguna esperanza de que les ha gustado…**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del magnifico Kishi-sensei, yo solo imagino y escribo… ;3**

* * *

¿Cuándo fue que empecé a dejarme dominar por una simple humana?, por favor, de Naruto es entendible, es su princesa, pero conmigo eso no tiene sentido, yo soy la más poderosa bestia con cola, soy el gran Kurama de la hoja, nada de esto debe estar pasándome a mí, es posible que Naruto haya hecho algo para que yo me comporte de esta manera, esto definitivamente no es natural, esta situación va contra toda regla entre humanos y bijuus, hablare seriamente con Naruto en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, por ahora debo cumplir con esta importante misión.

Un clon de Naruto caminaba por la aldea con los rasgos zorrunos más evidentes de lo normal, sus bigotes estaban un poco más remarcados y sus ojos eran rojos con esa pupila rasgada en anuncio de que era Kurama quien dominaba, miraba con recelo a todo aquel quien se atreviera a ver a su joven compañera, ¿Quiénes se creían ellos para verla? ¿Quién les había dado ese derecho? Estaba más que seguro que Naruto no lo había hecho, caminaron por las calles principales y entraron a una tienda de dangos, compraron algunos y prosiguieron su camino, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor haciendo que el brillo del cabello de su joven compañera fuera aún más evidente, la observaba caminar o más bien dar pequeños saltitos, sus cabellos de un negro azulado se movían al compás de su cuerpo, se veía mas que feliz, y él tampoco era una mala persona que pudiese quitarle su alegría a tan hermoso ángel, él era feliz de estar a su lado, de tener la confianza de cuidar de ella, aunque claro, eso no era algo que Kurama fuera capaz de reconocer a la primera, es más, simplemente él no lo reconocía simplemente se justificaba diciendo que era una misión que él quería completar con éxito, miro con recelo el local en el que se habían detenido, desde hacía poco más de un kilómetro sabia hacia donde se dirigían, el olor a flores decía que el destino era la florería Yamanaka, aquella florería que Kurama tanto detestaba, y no es que odiara el olor a flores, más bien odiaba a aquella personita que tenía que ver cuando visitaban dicha florería, pero al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado en esta visita, puesto que fue la hermosa Ino Yamanaka quien estaba brindando el servicio.

-Hola, buenas tardes –saludo la rubia con una sonrisa amistosa- aquí están los girasoles que pediste.

-Muchas gracias Ino-san –respondía la compañera de Kurama tomando en sus brazos aquel hermoso ramo- hasta luego.

-Sabes, sería bueno que saludases Kurama-san –le miro con ternura pues ya sabía la respuesta que este le daría-

-No es necesario que salude a los simplones de la aldea –la miro con seriedad- con tu familia basta.

-Sabia de alguna forma que dirías eso –lo tomo del brazo y le sonrió- vayamos a la torre Hokage.

-Bien, supongo que Naruto debe estar esperándonos –un leve sonrojo se plasmó en sus mejillas pero simplemente fue ignorado por ambos-

Estaban fuera de la oficina del Hokage, Kurama se encontraba más serio que antes, pues apenas pusieron un pie en la torre Hokage las miradas de los hombres no se hacían esperar, habían desde Genins hasta jōnin y ni hablar de los AMBU que andaban merodeando por ahí, eso sin contar los que llevan desde el inicio recorrido como parte de su guardia personal y la del Hokage, que bien era un clon el que caminaba de aquí y de allá todos sabían bien que era Kurama el que estaba presente por eso mucho se quitaban de su camino apenas le veían, Kurama estaba fastidiado de tener que estar viendo a esos hombres con cara de idiotas tratando de llamar la atención de su compañera y no poder hacerles daño, pues ella le había pedido no hacer nada malo, no cabía duda que era una persona muy tierna y serena pero también muy capaz, abrió la puerta y entro a la gran oficina justo como lo hacía Naruto en los tiempos de los anteriores Hokage, sin respeto alguno y sin pedir permiso, cedió el paso a la dama que le acompañaba del brazo y posteriormente entro él, entonces reconoció un olor muy conocido, un olor que detestaba y que por su eminente enojo no había podido sentir, le miro con cara de pocos amigos y tanto el como Naruto se quedaron incomodos y molestos al ver la escena que se estaba suscitando frente a sus ojos.

-¡Inojin-kun! –de un salto llego hasta donde el joven rubio y su equipo se encontraba- ¡regresaste!

-Oh ¡Hima-chan! Que gusto verte –respondió al abrazo de la pequeña con mucho entusiasmo y cariño- he vuelto.

-¿Fue una misión difícil? –Pregunto con un peculiar brillo en sus azules ojitos herencia de su padre-

-Lo fue un poco linda –sonrió con ternura y dio un suave toque a las mejillitas rosadas de esta- pero recuerda que te prometí volver, y no puedo romper una promesa que le hice a alguien tan especial.

-Que bien, e-estoy tan feliz de ver que estés bien –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo aún más intenso- yo e-estoy feliz.

-Yo también estoy feliz de haber regresado y verte a ti antes que a nadie –le sonrió de nuevo y le tomo la mano para depositar un beso en esta-

-Inojin, y los demás, se pueden ir, buen trabajo –un tic se hizo presente en el ojo derecho del Hokage-

-Hima, pequeña, ven con papi –se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y fue a tomar a su pequeño solecito en brazos- solo papi merece tu amor.

-Gracias Hokage-sama –hicieron una leve reverencia y se retiraron los 3 jóvenes- hasta luego Hima.

Una leve despedida con la mano fue lo último que pudo hacer Inojin para la pequeña princesa del Hokage, por su parte Kurama le había mostrado los colmillos, era un amanera de decir "mantente alejado o te matare", vaya que se metía en problemas como su padre, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía muy apegado a la pequeña, sabía que ahora a su corta edad de 6 años se ha robado muchos corazones, y cuando sea aún mayor sin duda que robara aún más, y cuantos romperá, sabía que era demasiado pronto pero algún día le gustaría tener una oportunidad con ella, es tan tierna y lo más seguro es que tuviese la misma amabilidad que su madre, la hermosa señora Uzumaki, vaya que el Hokage era un hombre con suerte, no es que su madre fuera una persona agresiva como había escuchado de la madre de Sarada, su madre era muy dulce con él y con su padre, vaya eso sí que ya era decir bastante, simplemente que Hinata Uzumaki está a otro nivel de amabilidad y dulzura, esa señora era un ángel de todo a todo, y estaba más que seguro que la pequeña y tierna Himawari Uzumaki que ya es un ángel, se convertirá en el más precioso Arcángel que jamás haya existido, se sentía con la necesidad de estar junto a ella aunque en el intento estuviese a punto de perder la vida en más de una ocasión en manos de sus guardianes feroces, Boruto, Naruto e incluso Kurama, vaya que sería difícil, pero la pequeña lo valía.

-Papi, aquí está tu almuerzo, mami está entrenando con mi hermanito y la tía Hanabi –abrazo al rubio y celoso Hokage por el cuello y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla-

-Gracias mi princesita –se sonrojo y devolvió el gesto- iras a visitar a el tío Neji

-así es papi, Kurama-san y yo hemos pasado por unos girasoles a la florería Yamanaka –señalo con su pequeño dedito el ramo que sostenía Kurama en sus manos-

-Eso es muy lindo, yo iré a visitarle un poco más tarde por que el tío Sasuke llegara pronto y tengo que hablar con el –le sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar su cabecita-

-¿Llegaras temprano esta noche a casa?

-no sé si pueda, pero hare lo posible –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera-

-Kurama-san –le miro con esos ojitos que harían ceder a cualquiera- dile a papi que llegue temprano a casa

-…. –solo le miro sin decir nada y volteo su cara, esta vez no caería en la mirada-

-por favor Kurama-chan –menciono ella de nuevo inflo sus mofletes en un tierno puchero-

-Naruto –menciono rendido al oído del joven- más te vale que llegues temprano a tu casa esta noche, o yo me encargare de abrazar mucho a Hinata

\- ¡AHHH! No te atrevas Kurama –vio que este último no mentía y se dio por vencido- bien, llegare temprano a casa princesa.

-Gracias papi –de nuevo rodeo con sus bracitos el cuello de su padre y le guiño un ojito a Kurama-

Después de unos minutos más en las piernas del Hokage por fin se despidieron para ellos seguir su camino hacia el panteón, en el camino pudieron encontrarse de nuevo con más de una persona que ponía a prueba la paciencia y el auto control de Kurama, y es que la pequeña Uzumaki tenía un belleza sin igual y una personalidad encantadora, se había ganado el cariño del clan Hyūga y el de Kurama, incluso en la aldea de la arena cuando un par de veces habían visitado al tío Gaara este le ponía más protección que a sí mismo, era conocida como la princesa de Suna, siendo Shikadai Nara el príncipe, otro pequeño con el que tenía una amistad muy linda, pero no tan coqueta como la que tenía con el joven Yamanaka que era odiado por los dos hombres de su vida, llegaron hasta la tumba de Neji Hyuga, allí la pequeña coloco los girasoles después de retirar los que le había puesto hacia un par de días, sonrió frente a la tumba pues un pequeño amiguito ya muy conocido por ella había llegado a ver las flores frescas, se trataba de un ave que siempre estaba ahí cuando Himawari visita la tumba de su tío, el ave jugueteó con ella como ya era costumbre y después de unos minutos se despidió moviendo sus alas de manera especial, esa manera era la que más le gustaba ver a Hima.

-Adiós tío, fue un gusto verte de nuevo –dijo la pequeña con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-

-Pequeña, parece que eres más perspectiva que tu padre –sonrió para el mismo y siguió observando la emotiva escena-

-Mama dice que te quiere mucho tío, papa vendrá más tarde a pedirte consejo, vendré mañana tío, te quiero, -dando pequeños saltitos se despidió del ave con su mano-

-Naruto no dijo nada de pedirle un consejo –menciono curioso Kurama-

-El otro día escuche que papa aprovecha cuando lo visita de pedirle algunos consejos y dice que siempre le ayuda-

Sonrió por eso ultimo y la tomo en brazos pues la pequeña se veía un poco cansada, esta se abrazó de él y emprendieron el camino a casa, había sido un largo paseo y muy placentero, así que ya era hora de volver, para su corta edad era una niña muy lista y tan amble como su madre, tal vez no era tan malo cuidar de ella, además nadie más que él podría asegurarse de mantener a esos tipos lejos de ella, era evidente que ya no se podía confiar en nadie, es más, el no confiaba ni en los AMBU que eran la guardia personal elegida cuidadosamente por el mismo Naruto, sabía como era de despistado el chico lo más seguro que un pedófilo busca princesitas estuviese ahí, no señor, el personalmente se encargaría de protegerla de por vida, parecía ser que ahora que hablara con Naruto ya no seria sobre que Hima lo domina y el gran Kurama no podría permitir eso, ahora el tema a tratar seria que nadie más se encargaría de la seguridad de la pequeña más que él, esa era una misión de por vida y el gustoso la aceptaría, no había nadie en el mundo mejor para ese trabajo, la abrazo sin poder evitarlo al ver la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es lindo salir de paseo contigo pequeña –hablo con su ya muy conocida voz-

-A mi también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Kurama-san –pego su cabecita en el pecho de quien fuera un clon de su amado padre- eres lindo.

-Bien, pero no se lo menciones a nadie, será un secreto –se tensó un poco de que alguien descubriera su pequeña y tierna debilidad-

-Así lo hare –menciono la pequeña-

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron platicando hasta llegar a la casa Uzumaki, donde Hinata y Boruto les esperaban con alegría.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, si les gusto déjenme un review, o si tienen alguna sugerencia también, espero subir algo nuevo en estos días, un lemon algo fuerte NaruHina, sin mas me despido y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
